


When My Heart Shatters

by Utena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cheating, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: What happens when Kagome has had enough of being the third wheel in her marriage? She has to learn how to stand on her own two feet and learn to live for herself.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	1. Take A Bow

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be an interconnected set of one-shots dealing with the fallout of a marriage. I am not exactly sure which direction this one will go, how long it may be, or how it may end. In other words, this may or may not be a HEA. It will depend on what my Musie decides with this one. 
> 
> Currently, this one may be slow to update as I am trying to work on both A Jealous Betrayal and Every Time I Love You. 
> 
> For now, enjoy!

**When My Heart Shatters**

**By Utena**

_< i>All the world is a stage (World is a stage)  
_ _And everyone has their part (Has their part)  
_ _But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
_ _How was I to know you'd break (You'd break, you'd break, you'd break)  
_ _You'd break my heart_

_-Take a Bow, Madonna </i>_

From her viewpoint in the corner of the room, Kagome Taisho watched as her husband moved fluidly through the crowd, pausing only momentarily to say something or another to one of the investors. Kagome’s eyes were trained on the woman at his side – Sango Hoshi, the wife of one of her high school best friends. 

They had met her in the later part of their high school year. It had been enough for Miroku to decide that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. Of course, Kagome could not have been happier for her friend. He had gone through girls during their entire middle to high school years that Kagome had even wondered if there would be a woman who would ever catch his eye.

Apparently, the moment Sango had walked in the room it had been enough for Miroku to declare to be the woman he had been waiting for. It had been quite a whirlwind of a romance and she had watched them marry shortly after graduation.

Kagome had some reservations about the relationship, especially with Miroku’s roving eye. She had wondered if marrying Sango would be enough to halt it. It had not mattered that he declared himself cured in view of her love because Kagome had seen the looks that he had given the bridesmaids as he appraised each one of them during rehearsal dinners. She could not help but wonder if the marriage was destined for disaster.

Kagome did not voice her fears either. She did not believe it was her place nor would it be welcomed from either Sango or Miroku. So, she watched in silence as the two were married in a quiet ceremony. It would the last she would see them. At least, for the time being.

Kagome’s own life had been changed shortly afterward. Her own twin sister, Kikyo, had married Inuyasha about a year later and the two of them moved away from Japan. According to Inuyasha, it had been due to his elder half-brother returning and taking over the family business. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had never really gotten along. In fact, there had been times that Kagome had been witness to the several blows that the two have come to. That was until their father, Toga, had stepped in and forced both boys into their respective corners.

The elder Inu hated the fact his sons could never get along. It was not that he had not tried to get them to find some sort of common ground because he had. He had even tried to get both interested in the family business. Sesshomaru had a knack for the family business. Inuyasha not so much, but it was not for a lack of trying.

So, when Inuyasha had proposed to Kikyo and announced his intentions to marry her before the family, his father had decided that perhaps his only way of getting Inuyasha interested was to offer him a job on the islands of Hawai’i. It was enough for Inuyasha and he took it. He and her sister were married not more than several weeks after that at a small wedding.

With her sister married and starting a new life away from Japan, Kagome had been left to her own devices. She had returned to school to earn a degree in business. Shortly after graduating, Toga offered her a job at Taisho Corp. Here, she would work with Sesshomaru.

Initially, it had been bothersome with working with the inu daiyoukai. It was well known that he hated humans and it made that quite clear on numerous occasions when he was faced with several members of his team being human.

Kagome normally ignored him to the best of her ability, but one day Sesshomaru had pushed her too far and she laid into him complete with a scorching from her Miko abilities. She had not meant to harm her boss and had no real idea of the abilities that had laid dormant underneath her skin. That was until she went toe-to-toe against her boss.

Toga, who had been in the vicinity and had heard the commotion, came racing in just in time to watch his eldest son and heir slam against the wall. To say the elder inu was impressed was the understatement. He had no idea that the girl he had watched grow up before his eyes held any power within her tiny frame.

Kagome could not remember the aftermath from there, only that it seemed to spur on Sesshomaru’s pursuit of her. It took her months of receiving gifts such as flowers and expensive gifts to realize that the daiyoukai was serious. For her, this was all new. She had never had anyone in pursuit (at least, not in the romantic aspect except for Hojo, but that was a story for another time). He had even gone before the Cardinal Lords for permission for the pursuit of the Miko.

Kagome was touched, she had to concede to herself. He had made her feel things and for the first time, she allowed Sesshomaru admittance to her heart and he would be the last. He ensured that any who sought out Kagome were made aware of his ultimate _ <i>claim</i>_ of her. He had even gone before the Yokai Council to gain the approval of his choice. Of course, there had been many within the council set against the match. Their argument had been considered outdated. After all, matings between humans and yokai were becoming common. Humans were living longer much in part to their mating bond they shared with their yokai spouse. Still, there were many older yokais who viewed these matings with old-world prejudices. Humans, they had argued, were not mate material. They were nothing short of beneath their feet, meant to be purged from the Earth.

Long ago, Kagome contemplated, her mate would have agreed with their assessment of humans. After all, he had hated humans and hanyo. He viewed his half-brother as a travesty and his stepmother as nothing more than something to be hated. It had caused a rift in his relationship with his own father and although Toga had tried hard to repay all damage, he saw that Sesshomaru’s hatred of all things _human_ was far too great.

With a heavy heart, Toga had stopped trying to understand his eldest and turned his attention toward his younger son with hopes that Inuyasha would have a different upbringing.

In the end, Sesshomaru had won his right to make Kagome his mate with the hope that she would deliver him an heir within the span of their first year of mating. Unfortunately, that had never come to fruition. Not that they had not tried. Since the beginning, they had done everything possible to have a child and every time Kagome would watch her mate be disappointed in the results.

It was at this point, Kagome realized that the “honeymoon” period of their marriage was over, and her mate seemed to withdraw from her altogether. He only came to her when he knew it was her “time” and then would withdraw from their room, leaving Kagome in tears as she tried to grapple with what she had done to deserve such a treatment.

It had not taken Kagome long to realize shortly afterward that Sesshomaru rarely spent time at home. During the early stages of their marriage, he came home all the time to spend with her. Now, it was rare a chance that he would be home to sit with her at dinner. She knew what the servants were saying. She had heard the gossip when they thought no one was there – Sesshomaru had a mistress. They had smelt the mixture of sex and another upon him.

Kagome could feel her heartbreak at this revelation. She had never thought Sesshomaru would be capable of doing this to her. Had he not promised her fidelity? Apparently, he seemed to have forgotten that part of their vows.

Pushing her thoughts away, Kagome returned to catch sight of her husband and Sango laughing at something one of the investors had said. Part of her believed she should be out there at his side, basking in the glow of his smile and love, but he had deposited her in the corner like some forgotten doll while he took Sango out to meet the investors.

Reaching up to brush away her tears, Kagome did not need to be told that Sango was the mistress. She could see it in the way he touched her, and Sango responds with the look of love in her dark eyes.

She could not stay here any longer. She did not want to see the sympathetic looks that the wives would give her when they realized that she was there in attendance. No, all she wanted was to be far away from this scene and back at the manor to begin her next move.

She glanced once more at her mate and knew that he would not even miss her if she left and she would give it to him as she turned on the heels of her navy-blue satin heels and headed toward the direction of the exit. There, she found one of the guards who seemed surprised to see her in her vulnerable state.

“Kagome-sama,” he whispered softly and guided her through a series of private doors that would lead her to a discreet waiting area, “I have ordered the Taisho limo to pick you up.”

“Ah, Renkotsu,” she greeted the man with a sad smile as she tried to clean up her mascara as best as she could. She did not want the human male to offer any sort of sympathy. It was enough she had heard it from her own servants at home, “thank you.”

“Is there anything else you need?” He queried taking in her form and seeing the young woman had hidden from the world.

Kagome shook her head. “No, I just want to return home. Thank you though. I appreciate it.”

The man could only nod his head and step away once the limo came into view and halted before them. Although he knew very little of Kagome, he knew her from his brother, Jakotsu, who did and adored the little female. The two were friends and each time Kagome came to Taisho Corp to visit her mate, she would always stop to see him exchange gossip.

But those visits were now few and far between and Jakotsu had begun to miss them immensely.

As the driver exited the car and moved to open the back door from Kagome, the young woman turned to Renkotsu and smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered slipping into the back and moving herself to the middle of the room.

The door closed leaving Kagome alone in the darkened limo. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and though she tried hard to keep them at bay, they fell down her cheek. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do to keep it from doing so. She had always thought that Sesshomaru was the other half of her soul. He was perfect, one of the most beautiful males she had ever seen, and he was all hers.

 _Had been_ , she mentally corrected herself feeling the limo pull away. She really did not want to go home. Rather, she wanted to go somewhere far away and never return. Maybe it was what she needed – to leave this life behind and disappear completely from her marriage and this life.

Reaching into her clutch bag, she retrieved her phone and dialed her sister’s number. The line rang three times before her sister’s sleepy voice reached her ear.

“Kagome?” Kikyo murmured the greeted with slight concern and sleepiness still etched in her tone.

“Kikyo,” Kagome was sobbing now. Her heart shattering the moment she heard her sister’s voice. Every bit of pain and hurt rolling off the single name of her twin.

“Kagome, what’s wrong?” Her sister was now fully awake and worried. She had never heard Kagome cry in such a way that it was breaking her own heart. She reached over to lightly awaken her husband, who turned his half-asleep amber eyes toward her.

In an instant, he was awake and sitting up moving to press his ear against the cell phone and hearing his sister-in-law’s sobs.

“That damn bastard,” Inuyasha growled grabbing the phone from Kikyo. “Kagome, come home. I will get you a plane ready in just three hours and have it on the runway waiting for you.” There was a pause and he growled again, “I ain’t afraid of that bastard. He can kiss my ass and I will make sure that no one talks of where you have gone.”

Kikyo, who had risen from their bed, had grabbed her robe and made her way out of their bedroom. Inuyasha could only guess that his wife went to seek out the maids and begin preparations for Kagome’s arrival.

“No, Kagome, he has done this one too many times,” her brother-in-law argued shaking his head angrily. “I don’t care what he thinks or anything from him for that matter. Kikyo and I will be waiting for you at the airport.”

Another pause and another growl.

“Pops has to know, Sis,” he replied with a soft sigh. “He has to know exactly what his eldest idiot son has done.” A pause. “No, Kagome, I am not promising to tell and I am certainly not going to keep quiet about this. Sesshomaru is an asshole and if that is the game he wants to play; I am more than willing to play hardball by bringing in Dad.”

After a few more minutes and a dozen of “not going to happen”, Inuyasha hung up the call and began dialing the airport in Tokyo to prepare one of the family planes for Kagome’s arrival and departure from there. He also made sure to message his father that the two of them needed to talk pronto. He knew his father would not be happy. After all, Toga had been extremely fond of Kagome…loved her like his own and had hopes that Inuyasha would have taken her as a mate, but when Inuyasha took Kikyo as his mate, Toga had thought all was lost. Well, that was until the bastard laid eyes upon his best friend.

Inuyasha growled again and rose from the bed, pacing the floor as he waited for his wife to return. When Kikyo did finally return, Inuyasha looked over at his wife and could see her eyes were sad.

“That pompous bastard is having an affair with Sango,” Inuyasha all but snarled out. He could feel his beast shaking the chains.

“Sango?” Kikyo echoed furrowing her brows together. “Isn’t that –“

“Miroku’s wife,” Inuyasha finished for her. He really wanted to get his hands on Miroku and shake the hell out of him. “I would not be surprised if she found out he was having an affair and he just decided to encourage her to do the same. I would not have thought she would dare go after my idiot brother.”

Kikyo shook her head. If there was one friend of Inuyasha and her sister that she cared little for, it would have been Miroku. He was nothing more than a manwhore and she had some belief that marriage would have never slowed him down at all. She felt sorry for her sister, who had given up everything, to find herself in this situation.

“You know he is going to find out where she is,” Kikyo warned worriedly. “How are we going to keep that from happening?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Inuyasha said reaching out for his wife and pulling her in his arms. “I won’t let him find her. If I must, I will send her to the winter home we have up in San Francisco. She will be safe there as Dad doesn’t even know about it.”

“Are you really going to tell your Dad about this?”

“Of course, I am!” Inuyasha replied. “He needs to know what an asshole and horrible mate his other son is. The only problem we may have with him is Dad believes that problems between mates can be solved. However, I don’t think Kagome needs that right now. Sesshomaru will promise everything and Kagome will forgive him, and things will be right back where they are – Sesshomaru whoring himself with Sango.”

At the thought of Sango, Inuyasha flexed his claws wishing more than anything to rip that woman’s out alongside that of her own husband’s.

“But first,” Inuyasha sighed inhaling the calming scent of his wife, “let’s get this place ready for her, and then we can plot our next move.”

As the limo made its way around the courtyard and stopped in front of the doorway, Kagome took a moment to completely calm herself. She hated the notion that she called Kikyo and Inuyasha. She had not meant to wake them up and tell them of her problems, but the voices of her sister and brother-in-law had helped her immensely. She knew the two of them were right; she needed to leave. Staying her would solve nothing for her and certainly her mate would not be open to discusses of their marriage. No, it would be best if she left.

Once the limo door opened, Kagome slid out of the car and turned to her driver.

“Akito-san,” Kagome addressed him, “please have the limo back upfront in an hour.”

The yokai bowed his head to his mistress and quietly replied, “Of course, Kagome-sama.”

Kagome turned away and headed inside. The manor was faintly lit but the light was adequate to guide her up the stairs and to the room she had shared with her mate. There she quickly grabbed two of her suitcases and started throwing everything she could into them. She knew time was short and it would only be a matter of time before her mate would return home. She did not want to deal with him nor whatever he would have to say with the hopes of keeping her here. She knew it would be nothing more than lies as he would continue whatever affair he was having with Sango.

Once her bags were filled with clothes and items, Kagome quickly headed into the bathroom for a shower and a change of clothes. She could not wait to be out of here and away from him. Maybe once she had time to think everything over, she could convince not only her father-in-law but the Yokai Council to grant her a divorce. She had once promised herself that her marriage would be forever, but how could it be when there were three in her marriage?

Drawn from her thoughts, Kagome showered quickly and got out to dress in her most comfortable clothes consisting of her favorite sweatpants and t-shirt. A glance in the mirror showed her once beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. There was no time for her to fix it. She had to be out of here and if she wanted to do so, she had to go now.

Moving out of the bathroom, she grabbed her two suitcases and left the room. She did not bother to look around to see if there was anything missing. She really did not care if there was anything. She could easily get another one later. All she wanted to do was be gone from here.

Once down the steps and out the door, she found the limo once more in front waiting for her. The yokai driver had been confused when he saw her luggage. She had not mentioned she would be going anywhere, but he did not question it either. He did not see a point to involve himself in the matters of the heart, but he knew that this was probably the last time he would see her.

“Where to, Kagome-sama?” Akito inquired taking the luggage from her hand and placing it in the trunk of the limo.

“Airport and please hurry, Akito,” she replied opening her own door and stepping into the limo.

The yokai driver bowed his head and moved around the vehicle, opening the driver’s side, and starting the car. He had already sent out another limo in place knowing his master would need one shortly. Still, he did as his mistress requested and the limo pulled out of the courtyard and into the empty road.

* * *

**End of One-Shot**


	2. Not Gon' Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this one for a few days on and off. It may be some time before the next part of this comes out. I am still trying to decide whether this will end on a happy note or end the way my muse wants to - unhappily. So, we are currently at an impasse when it comes to the direction it will go. >>

**When My Heart Shatters**

**By Utena**

_While all the time that I was loving you  
You were busy loving yourself  
I would stop breathing if you told me to  
Now you're busy loving someone else_

Not Gon’ Cry by Mary J. Blige

As the limo rolled to a stop, Kagome glanced out the darkened window at the small private plane that had been geared up and awaiting her arrival. Just outside stood both the pilot and the stewardess were waiting for her arrival to see to her comfort and settlement before departure. She had never seen either of them before and she could only assume that Inuyasha, in his rare moments of wisdom, had seen to it that the pilot and stewardess were fresh members of his team and ones who probably had no idea exactly who she was.

For Kagome, this was for the best. She just wanted to get herself up on the plane and set a course that would take her to her sister and brother-in-law’s home far away from here.

“My lady,” Akito murmured softly drawing Kagome from her thoughts.

She slid out of the seat and hurried toward the plane, only to pause and glance back at the older yokai. She knew he was risking a lot for taking her here without Sesshomaru’s knowledge and she was thankful. She moved back to him once more, hugged and kissed his cheek, and whispered, “Thank you for everything.”

The older yokai was stunned by the gesture but nevertheless, he welcomed it. He had always known his young mistress as nothing but generous and her affections for her staff were quite well-known.

“Please be careful, Kagome-sama,” the yokai replied with a sad smile. He hated to see her go and wished more than anything he could do something to change it all for her.

“I promise,” she told him. She pulled away and opened her purse to retrieve a single piece of paper, holding it out to him. “If something happens, Akito-san, and you need help. Call me.”

He glanced down at the paper and took it. He folded it back up and placed it in his pocket. He was certain that once his boss learned the truth, he would need to call her. But first, he would return to the manor and speak to the rest of staff and give them a heads up. If anything, they needed to be told of Kagome’s departure and more importantly, they needed to know what an idiot their boss was.

Kagome gave him one more sad smile and she turned, heading up the small steps and ducking into the interior of the plane. He watched both pilot and stewardess follow behind and saw that as his cue to depart. He moved around back to the driver’s door and entered the limo, starting it up, and maneuvering it down the path he had driven up earlier.

Once inside, Kagome took the first seat she saw nearest to the window and sat down. She glanced out and could see some of the early workers milling around and preparing for the next shift that would probably be coming in once they departed.

“Taisho-sama,” the stewardess greeted her lady with a bow, “is there anything I can get for you before our departure?”

Drawing her attention away from the window to the woman, Kagome smiled. “Call me Kagome,” she said. “Taisho is what they call my mate.”

“Very well, Kagome-sama,” the woman said uncertainly if it were even appropriate to call her lady by her first name. She was much different from the other clients she had flown with. This one was friendlier and much less formal. “Can I get you anything?”

“A tea please?” Kagome said buckling herself into her seat and trying to squash the nervous feeling that was rising within her. She wanted them to be gone from the ground as she had no idea how her mate would react once he found that she had left him. “Do you know when we are departing?”

The stewardess glanced over at the closed door of the cockpit and then looked back to her mistress. “I believe the captain said that we would be leaving in about two minutes.”

“Excellent,” Kagome replied relieved as she sank back comfortably in her chair. “I will take that tea the moment the pilot has us once in the air.”

“Of course, Kagome-sama,” the stewardess said and made her way to the back and her own chair.

Alone again, Kagome turned her gaze once more to the outside of the plane. She could feel the tears gathering once more in her eyes. A hand reached up to brush the tears away when she caught sight of the wedding ring and band glistening in the light. Sesshomaru had gifted her the ring just after they had mated. He knew that not everyone would be able to see the mating mark upon her shoulder, but the ring would offer some proof to his claim.

Kagome removed them from her finger and let them weigh in the palm of her hand. She saw no need to keep them anymore. In fact, she decided that the rings were worthless to her now. Long ago, they were symbolic to her mating and now they were cold just as the man who placed them on her finger.

A jostle from the plane drew her away from her rings and back toward the window. They were moving and heading toward one of the runways to begin their taxing. Her fingers curled around the rings and tossed them into her purse. The moment she arrived in Hawaii she planned to get rid of them. She did not need them anymore to remind her of a marriage – _and mating_ – that she wanted no part anymore.

Kagome sighed softly. She hated she was still crying over a man – or rather yokai – who cared little for any of her feelings. She wished more than anything she had never met him nor even allowed herself to be caught up in the fantasy that he was her prince. If she had not been blinded by love, she would have seen what he was really and maybe it would have saved her the heartache.

But she could not deny that she had loved him. She had loved him more than anything in this world and she would have done everything and anything he asked for. He had claimed every bit of her heart and soul and all he had done was crush it in his claws. She could not help but wonder if he ever loved her or was she just meant to be the notch in his belt.

Kagome’s body shook violently as quiet sobbing wracked her body. She had never been so hurt by anyone as he had hurt her. She just could not understand him. She could not fathom his need to crush her beneath his heel nor understand his need to flaunt his mistress in front of her.

“Kagome-sama?” the concerned voice of the stewardess pulled her from the depths of her despair and caused her to look up at the woman. In her hands was a box of tissue that she held out to her. “Are you alright?”

Taking the box from the woman’s hands, Kagome ripped out a few pieces of tissue and began to dry the tears from her face. She had not wanted anyone to know of her anguish, but it could not have been helped. Her heart had been stomped on and the delicate pieces were bruised and broken in her hands.

“Thank you,” Kagome whispered unable to keep the emotional turmoil from lacing her words.

“Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like your tea now?” She inquired.

“I would love that,” Kagome said gratefully.

“Shippo, it’s Inuyasha,” Inuyasha spoke into the receiver of his cellphone and looked over at his wife. He could see that she was against telling Shippo of the situation but Inuyasha knew the boy would want to know. He had seen Kagome as his mother figure ever since he could remember and if the boy had not been told right away by one of them – well, there would be hell to pay. Shippo would be here to cause him more of a headache than he wanted. “I need you to come to Hawaii. It’s about Kagome.”

Kikyo listened to the quiet one-sided conversation anxiously. Well, that was until her mate mentioned Kagome. She could hear the boy’s voice rise with concern and panic.

It was at that moment Inuyasha decided to just place the boy on speaker so that if Kikyo wished to chime into the conversation she could.

“Look, Shippo,” Inuyasha began, “but my asshole brother is having an affair.”

“An affair?” Shippo all but snarled. “Who the hell with?”

“Sango,” Kikyo answered before her mate even had a chance to say a word.

Inuyasha briefly glared at his mate knowing that this was not the right time to really divulge the details, but now that the cat was out of the bag, he could already hear the wheels in the boy’s head turn and knew that there was going to be trouble brewing.

Not for himself, mind you. The boy had caused him grief plenty of times in the past whenever he did something to annoy or cause Kagome grief. Inuyasha could not help but pity his brother – wait, never mind. He did not pity his brother and the wraith he was going to face from one angry kitsune.

There was an eerie silence hanging over them like a dark cloud that both Kikyo and Inuyasha kept their wary gaze upon the phone.

“Where is Kagome?” The boy was calm. Too calm for Kikyo and Inuyasha.

“On her way here,” Kikyo supplied chewing on her bottom lip and wondering if they even did the right thing by calling him.

“Good,” Shippo replied. “I will be there soon. I have something to take care of.”

And then, the phone flashed briefly letting the two know that the conversation was over between them. Inuyasha scratched his head wondering if he did the right thing in telling the kitsune about Kagome’s situation.

“So, what next?” Kikyo inquired uncertainly of their next move.

“Pops,” Inuyasha said as he began dialing his father’s number. It rang twice before the call was answered by a machine. “Hey Pops, it’s me. I – we need to talk.”

**Nearly Eight Hours Later** –

As the plane touched down and taxied toward a secluded section of Hawaii’s airport, Kagome found herself anxiously looking out the window and searching for her sister and Inuyasha. Normally, she would have taken a moment to enjoy the beauty of the island, but this time she was more concerned that her sister and Inuyasha had kept their promise to retrieve her from the airport. As her eyes skimmed over the inhabitants of the airport, she caught sight of her sister and Inuyasha stepping out of their car and moving toward the plane.

Kagome could not fight the smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth. She found herself bouncing in her seat with excitement and once the plane door was open, she jumped out of her seat and practically ran down the small steps and into her sister’s waiting arms.

“Kagome!” Kikyo breathed wrapping her arms tightly around her sister and hugging her tightly. “I’m so glad you came.”

“Hey we –“Inuyasha was about to greet his sister-in-law when he sniffed her scent again. There was something off about it. Was she ill? No, she did not look it. She looked healthy and radiant but there was something different in her scent that he could not place. “Why does your scent smell different?”

Drawing away from her sister, Kagome looked at her brother-in-law in confusion. Her scent was different? Although she did not know what she _smelled_ like, she could assume that her changed scent was from being in close contact with other people the night before.

Another sniff. This time even closer to her.

“Are you pregnant?”

Pregnant?

Kagome froze. How could she –

Then, she remembered that she and Sesshomaru had sex just several weeks ago when he came home. He had told her that she was in heat. After that, he had left her. No doubt returning to Sango’s waiting arms. She had chalked it up to her emotional turmoil to the breakdown of her marriage.

Kagome’s hand went to rest on the lower portion of her stomach. There were so many questions flittering around her head. If she really had conceived Sesshomaru’s heir, how did he not smell it the night prior when they attended the gala? He had always boasted that his nose was the far more superior nose than that of Inuyasha’s. So how could he have missed it?

“I have a physician I can call to come to the house,” Kikyo’s soft voice brought her sister back into reality. “I will make sure that the visit is discreet.”

Kagome’s head gave a nod. “Okay,” she said.

“Come,” Kikyo tugged on her sister’s arm and led her toward the car. She looked over at her mate and smiled. “We will go home and talk.”

The moment Shippo hung up the phone with Inuyasha he picked up the vase and threw it straight across the room. All he wanted right now was to march down to Corporate Head Quarters for Taisho and throttle one daiyoukai. It did not matter to him that said unnamed daiyoukai was much more powerful than he, all that mattered he would get revenge for his adoptive mother being hurt. He should have known that Sesshomaru was no good for Kagome.

Reaching for his phone, he called down to the airport to have one of Taisho’s private planes ready for take-off within the next three hours. Once that was finished, he packed two suitcases and sent them on without him. He had a matter to take care of first and foremost.

It was nearly an hour and a half later that the boy found himself moving through the heavily populated lobby of Taisho Corporations. He did not even bother to greet the lobby secretary as he normally did. Instead, he brushed past everyone as he made his way to the lifts and angrily pressed the button for the floor he knew Sesshomaru occupied.

The moment the lift reached the floor and opened he found himself with a sight to behold – there was the man who considered his adopted father in the arms of another woman kissing her. Shippo saw red and moved with his demonic speed to deck Sesshomaru sending the older demon flying into the nearest wall.

He turned to a startled Sango who knew exactly who he was and was trying to inch away, but Shippo was quicker for her human eyes because he was behind her and with a whisper, he had etched “Whore” into her forehead. It was an illusion and would wear off eventually, but he wanted the entire company to know who the cause of this entire mess was.

“Stay away from Kagome,” he snarled at Sesshomaru who laid in the heap of the broken wall.

The commotion had unseeingly drawn the attention of Toga, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere and take note of the situation before leveling dangerous amber eyes at his eldest son.

“All of you stay away from her,” Shippo hissed turning on the heels of his shoes and storming once more away. He did not wait for the elder Taisho to say anything and if Toga did not know of it, he certainly knew of it now. He would let the Inu no Taisho handle it. He was done. All he wanted now was to reach Hawaii and see his adopted mother, take care of her, and ensure that all of this would be in the past. He would even take her away from there if meant to keep her out of Sesshomaru’s reach. He would make sure Sesshomaru would never find nor hurt her again. He wanted to make sure Kagome had a chance to heal, to reflect, and decide her next moments in her life without interference. Hell, he would help her draw up a divorce degree to remove the bastard from her life if she wished.

But he knew his mother more than anything – she would always love Sesshomaru. It did not matter that he had hurt her in the way he did. Kagome’s heart would forgive him. It always did, but that did not mean he was going to allow Sesshomaru a chance to hurt her again.

No, not a snowball’s chance in hell. She had to heal first and if she wanted to, he would allow her to decide whether the dog demon would be worth a second chance.

But if Sesshomaru had moved on, then it made it a clear field for Kagome to do the same.

Shippo pushed his thoughts away as he exited Taisho Corp. He had a plane to catch and a mother to see.

* * *

End of One-Shot


	3. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to add Sesshomaru to this one but I could not get his Muse to work with me. No matter what I did she would not allow me to do anything I wanted. Hopefully, by the next one, he will be making an appearance.

**When My Heart Shatters**

**By Utena**

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right?_

_No-oh-oh, no oh_

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_-Try by Pink_

If there was one man that Sango had hoped to have never met it would be the one standing before them. He looked like Sesshomaru. Although he was much older, his long, silver hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and there was only one marking on each side of his face. His amber eyes were colder, older, and held within them the hint of the wisdom of centuries that the inuyoukai had lived. He exuded elegance and power.

Sango could feel that power radiating off him in waves that caused her to coil back in fear. She may have come from a long line of demon slayers, but she held no training if one of them were to turn against her.

“It appears the rumors have been true,” Toga assessed as those amber eyes narrowed at both Sango and Sesshomaru. He was doing everything within him to hold back his rage at his eldest son, but it was becoming hard, and seeing the word “Whore” written upon Sango’s forehead made his rage almost palpable. “You have embarrassed this One, Sesshomaru, by aligning yourself with demon slayer trash.”

He sneered in Sango’s direction, daring her to say something that could cause him to end her life here and now. He had never liked the woman and he liked her husband less. He had always hoped Inuyasha and Kagome would rid themselves of the two of them, but Kagome had always been too soft-hearted and had even helped her gain this job. In turn, the bitch had stabbed her in the back.

“And you, Slayer,” he spat her name as if were some curse upon the grounds, “betray the one person who helped you the most. I suppose the human saying of ‘with friends like you, who needs enemies’ must have had you in mind.” 

Sango cringed at his words knowing what he was saying had been true, but had been so wrong when all she wanted was to have some happiness? Her husband rarely, if anything, came to her bed. She had not meant to go after Sesshomaru, only that it had happened.

“I have decided to summon the Council to decide the fate of your mating, Sesshomaru,” Toga continued turning his amber gaze to his son, who could only look up at him with wide eyes in the realization of what the Council could do. “I will be petitioning for your mating to the Miko, Higurashi Kagome, be annulled and that any future contact with her to be never allowed.”

“She’s **_mine_**!” Sesshomaru snarled at his sire as he rose to his feet. His golden eyes flashing red. He would not allow his father to take away his mate from him.

“You should have thought of that before you allowed yourself to be ensnared by a demon-slaying whore!” His sire roared back ready to take on his son if the need arose. He turned his half-red eyes toward Sango. “You will face the judgment of those within the company. I hope your need to wreck a mating has brought to you great joy and what you have hoped to gain, _Slayer_.”

He turned to walk away but not before parting words once more to his eldest son, “You are to be at the mansion in one week, Sesshomaru. Bring your whore with you.”

With those words, the elder Taisho was gone.

“Your pregnancy is coming along just fine, Higurashi-san,” the yokai doctor remarked pleased with her examination. “Your pregnancy should last no more than six months, but you won’t start showing until near the end of your second month.”

“Second month?” Kagome inquired curiously.

“Yes, human mothers begin to show earlier than yokai,” the doctor replied. “Your body is forced to adjust differently than a yokai would. My advice would be to take it easy as every pregnancy is different. No stress. The only concern I have is the fact you are Miko. Have your powers manifested prior to learning of your pregnancy?”

Kagome shook her head. “My Miko abilities seem to be sleeping, I guess would be the way to describe them currently.”

“I suppose it is a good thing,” the doctor sighed rising to her feet. “I want you to notify me if anything changes. I will be back in a month to check on you.”

Kikyo rose too and showed the doctor out the door leaving her sister alone. Kagome placed her hand upon her still-flat stomach. It was hard to believe that she had a little life growing there and although it had come at a bittersweet time in her life, the notion that she was about to become a mother did not scare her. Rather, she had become excited. She was going to have the child she always wanted. It did not matter that Sesshomaru was the father, only that she had something that been part of the man she had once loved.

Since her arrival, she had not thought once of her mate until now. Oh, she missed him…loved him, but she was not ready to face him. She could not right now, not when her heart was still being nursed. She knew that if he were here right now asking to be taken back, she would without a second thought and that was something she was not ready to do.

At least, not at this point in her life. She needed to find her own two feet. She needed to know which direction she could go before she even decided to face Sesshomaru again.

“Momma?” a voice broke through her train of thoughts causing her head to snap upward.

“Sh-shippo?” She whispered the boy’s name like a prayer.

Standing in the doorway, the redhead took in the sight of the woman he loved like a mother. She had been everything to him and in her time of need, he was going to be here for her.

He pushed himself away from the doorway and slid down to his knees to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head against his stomach.

“Momma, I’m so sorry,” he whispered feeling the tears gather in his eyes.

“Shippo,” Kagome replied, her eyes softening at the young man wrapped around her. She lifted her hand to thread her fingertips within the red strands, “none of this is your fault.”

“I should have protected you better,” came the muffled reply. “If I had, you would not have been in this situation and your heart – your heart would not be hurting.”

“Shippo,” she said softly.

It was then the young man lifted his head and sniffed. Something was off with his mother’s scent. It was different as if there was another scent laced within it. Sesshomaru’s scent was still there but it was not as strong as it had been long ago. It was almost faded. No, this was a different scent. A scent that was not strong but faint for the moment. He could almost smell power with it.

“Momma?” Shippo lifted his head to look up at her. “You smell funny.”

“Um, heh,” She began almost sheepishly, “I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” The words tasted foreign in his mouth, but he knew what it meant. For once, Shippo was uncertain what to say. He was certainly happy because now he would have a sibling to lavish all his attention and love upon, but at the same time he wondered how this would affect – no, he had promised himself that he would not let his thoughts drift to ‘what ifs’ and concentrate upon seeing to it that Sesshomaru would never see his mother or his child ever.

He grabbed her and hauled her up into the air and twirled her around. Her immediate laughter filled the air and Shippo could not help but join in with it. All he could think of, for the moment, was his mother’s happiness and nothing more.

Sango was miserable.

The moment she stepped foot into the company cafeteria the entire room had quieted. Human and yokai had turned their attention in her direction and were now well-aware of the humiliation tattooed upon her forehead. Those that she had once thought were friends abandoned her, moving across the room to other occupied tables.

She could hear the whispers threading from table to table and realized that her presence was no longer warranted among them. Eyes that once welcomed her were now narrowed in hostility upon her figure making her feel so alone and small within. She wanted to cry…to scream that she loved Sesshomaru…that this relationship, though should not have happened, had happened and she could not regret it. She wanted a life with him, and she had not meant to hurt Kagome as she had done.

“Leave,” Kagura snarled. Her ruby-red eyes narrowing at her. “You are welcome no longer among us. Your scent sickens us, and your presence makes us wish to tear your face off.”

“But –“Sango tried. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. Everyone she had once thought was friends had begun to close rank around her shutting her out of their group and removing her entirely from their lives.

“You would do wise to leave, Hoshi-san,” Jakotsu cut her off as he came up behind Kagura. The gender-bending yokai had cared little for the slayer. Now he liked her even less. Part of him wished that Kagome had never met neither Sango nor her husband. “You are not welcomed among us and we do not wish to see your face again.”

She looked at the others coming to join the forming circle around her and could see the disdain for her. Most of them had never liked her in the first place while most she had thought she could count on. Now she realized that even if Sesshomaru were to separate from Kagome and mate her, she would never be accepted by any of them. These were high-class yokai who could easily destroy her in society, and she knew all of them would do so the moment given the chance. All of them had connections. All of them came from high-profile families. All of them connected to the Taisho family, not by blood, but by their families’ loyalty.

“I thought –“

“You thought what?” Kagura pressed, baring her fangs at the slayer standing before them. She could feel the fear radiating off the woman. “We _liked_ you?”

Kagura found herself laughing at the mere thought the girl thought any of them liked her. No, she did not like her. In truth, she could not stand the slayer. Much like the rest of them, they only tolerated her because Kagome had been their friend. Sango had done nothing to try to get to know any of them. Rather, she had looked down at them as if she were their better.

Now the tables were turned, and they would make sure she knew their loyalty belonged to Kagome and to Kagome only.

Kagura halted her laugh to see that the hurt looks upon Sango’s face. “You actually **_believed_** we were your friends? Sorry but no. I was doing Kagome a favor by playing **nice** with you. You crossed a line and now I can say I don’t have to play nice with you.”

“None of us do,” Yura replied from Kagura’s left. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. “I think it would be best you go now, Hoshi-san, before we forgot our loyalty to Kagome and tear you to shreds.”

Sango shuddered from the threat as she took a step back away from the two yokai females. She knew enough about them to take their warnings to heart. 

“Go now,” Jakotsu warned cracking her fingers. She was ready to be the first one to draw her blood knowing that it would send all yokai in the vicinity into a blood rage. Part of Jak doubted that any of her tainted blood would be worth the sip and certainly no yokai with an ounce of self-worth would even touch it. “I think you have done enough.”

Sango did not need any more as she heeded the warning and fled the cafeteria quickly leaving the yokai standing there smirking and satisfied that they had terrified her enough.

Toga Taisho was not a happy inuyoukai. Truth be told, he was downright furious at his eldest son and heir, Sesshomaru. He had always considered Kagome to be his son’s perfect match and he had even held hope that something – <i>anything</i> for that matter – would have come from their budding relationship. He knew that his eldest son had a strong dislike for humans. He had been that way ever since he had been a pup and he had carried it well into his teenage years. He knew Sesshomaru did not like the fact that he had cast his mother, InuKimi, aside after years together and mate a human princess, Izayoi.

And when Inuyasha had been born, Sesshomaru’s hatred for his father and his father’s new family seemed to only grow stronger.

Rubbing his temples and taking a seat into his leather chair, he wondered briefly where Kagome even was. He had not heard anything from her. Normally, he would have thought she would have come to him. She had always been his favorite of his two daughters-in-law. Don’t get him wrong; he adored Kikyo, but Kagome was the one he loved like his own. He would do anything for the young woman. He had even promised prior to her mating to his eldest that he would do everything to protect her.

Therein is where Toga realized he had failed her. He should have seen the signs long ago. He knew the two of them had been trying to have a child but always their hopes had been dashed and he knew his boy had become discouraged. He had hoped that it had been nothing more than a bump in the road and the two of them would do whatever they could to work out their marriage. Unfortunately, the many disappointments had pushed his son to seek out another leaving his mate alone to face yokai society and the Council without an heir that had been promised.

He could only fathom the pain his daughter-in-law must have been feeling. She had probably done everything possible to try to give hope to her mating only to find that her mate did not feel the same.

Toga’s anger raised a notch causing the darkness of his yokai to spread throughout the building. Those below shuddered in fear knowing that crossing the path of the older inuyoukai would not be wise on their part. Most of them decided it was possibly best to just end their workday and head home. While others decided to try to remain hidden and well out of his reach.

Toga sighed. _How was he going to fix this?_ It was a question that he tried to answer and could not find one. He knew the best course was to find Kagome first. He needed to know what she wanted to do before he stood before the Council. He had to find her but finding her was the problem. He had tried the mansion but Jaken, Sesshomaru’s retainer, had remained tight lip in her whereabouts.

Then, there was the phone call from Inuyasha. Something about the boy’s call disturbed him. Inuyasha rarely called him but the sound of his youngest voice told him that he may know where Kagome was at now. Perhaps he should give the boy a call.

Sitting on a bench in the middle of the lush tropical gardens, Kagome was thankful to finally have a moment to herself. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Shippo had smothered her to the point that she found it hard to breathe…to think with them all around. She had no chance to reflect upon her unexpected pregnancy or the fact that her marriage to Inuyasha’s brother was on the brink of disaster. She had tried several times to get away from all of them hiding away in various locations around the estate, but they always seemed to find her.

When Inuyasha announced that he, Kikyo, and Shippo were headed into Honolulu, she took this as a sign that she would finally have her moment to enjoy time alone. She waved off their concern and their insistence that she join them. She had no desire to go out into the world just yet. She did not want to mingle with the locals right now nor did she want to try the newest restaurant that had just gone up near the beach.

No, she wanted a moment to herself. And now that she had it, she was not sure what to do with herself. She had always depended upon Sesshomaru to take care of her and he did during the earliest stages of their mating. He had been doting and loving that she could not believe that this beautiful yokai had loved her unconditionally. She always thought they would be together for the remainder of their lives, but that did not seem to be in the cards. Her mate had abandoned her the moment he thought she would never be able to bear him an heir. Even worse, was the fact that had turned to her friend’s wife.

At first, she had been in denial. She had refused to believe that her beloved yokai would even think to do something like that.

And yet it had been right in her face. He had even flaunted her in front of her…had seen to it that she knew that if push came to shove, he would cast her aside in favor of one who could possibly offer him an heir to secure the line.

Kagome snorted bitterly. If only he knew now that she carried his heir right now. She wondered what he would do if he knew. She could only imagine that he would wait for their child’s birth and kick her to the curb to allow his mistress to raise his child. She knew the yokai laws favored the father more than the mother especially if the child was the heir.

As Kagome wrestled with her thoughts, she could feel her emotions warring within themselves. Part of her heart wanted nothing more than to try to work something out with him while the other part wanted her to tell him to “go fuck off.”

But the question that needed to be answered was: _would she go back to him_?

* * *

**End of One Shot**


	4. I'll See You in My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is good news and then there is bad news. 
> 
> The good news is this chapter is completed. It took me a few days of on and off working on it to finally finish it. Tonight, since I was off, I decided to go in and finish it up.
> 
> The bad news - I don't know when the next part of this will be out.
> 
> You see it depends on what song to find the theme of the next chapter. So, it could be weeks before I find the "right" one. 
> 
> Plus I am still trying to decide the ending of this one and for A Jealous Betrayal. >>
> 
> Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers! Enjoy!

**When My Heart Shatters  
By Utena  
  
  
  
**

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Gone,  
The voice that used to fill the room  
Is all but gone  
An echo of a perfect love  
That ended wrong  
Girl, we tried so hard  
When love was on our side  
And yesterday will always be the reason why  
You keep comin'  
You keep comin' back  
You keep comin' back for more  
I'll see you in my dreams  
There we'll be safe tonight  
From the lonely days of memory  
-I’ll See You in My Dreams by Giant_   
  
  
  
  


“No!” Shippo lashed out as his emerald-green eyes narrowed at the image of Toga Taisho on the screen. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Sesshomaru the chance to beg forgiveness and gain back his adopted mother. No. No way. It was not going to happen. He would topple the Taisho Empire before he would allow that to happen. “I will not allow your son a chance to hurt her again!”  
  
Inuyasha was impressed. The boy had guts. He knew that not many dared back down from a command from the Inu no Taisho and yet, here were Shippo determined to not only to keep Kagome safe and out of Sesshomaru’s reach but openly defying the elder Taisho’s orders. If things had not been serious as they were now, Inuyasha might have laughed at his father but the thought was quickly wiped away when he took a glance upon his father’s face. He could see Toga was doing everything in his power to see both sides of the aisle but Shippo was steadfast in his holdings against Toga and Sesshomaru.  
  
“Kit,” the older Taisho spoke quietly but firmly. There was something in his voice that forced the young kitsune to reign in his temper as best as he could, “I understand you want to protect Kagome, but you have to understand that the council may demand that she appear before them and tell her side.”  
  
“I don’t give a damn about the bloody council, Toga,” Shippo snarled. “My mother was hurt by _**your**_ son and to send her back there will do nothing to heal her broken heart. Do what you must but do not ask me to allow Kagome to board a plane and face your son.”  
  
“Kit,” the older Taisho growled.  
  
“NO!” Shippo shot back refusing to back down as others had before him. “I won’t allow it! My mother’s heart is always forgiving, and she would forgive your elder son if she faced him and that is not what she needs right now. She needs to be left alone.”  
  
Toga narrowed his golden eyes at both Shippo and Inuyasha. There was something the two of them were hiding and yet, he could not get either of them to tell him. He knew they would do anything to protect Kagome and he understood that, but he wanted to know what was going on. For now, he would acquiesce and let them believe that whatever it was they were hiding would be safe for now.  
  
“So be it,” Toga replied finally after a moment of silence, “but know this is far from over.”  
  
Inuyasha knew his father would not allow this to be over. He had seen the look in his father’s face before the old man had dropped the subject. He could only surmise his father was plotting something, but what? Inuyasha could not be sure. His father was cunning and had centuries on them.  
  
“We will talk soon,” Toga announced before the screen went black.  
  
“This is not good,” Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he glanced at both his mate and his best friend’s adopted son.  
  
“What do you mean?” Kikyo inquired curiously turning her dark eyes upon her mate.  
  
“Just as he said: this is far from over,” Inuyasha reiterated running his clawed fingertips through his snowy white hair. “My old man is not going to let this go so this would be the time for us to start working on a Plan B and C.”  
  
“What happened to Plan A?” Kikyo asked glancing at both Shippo and Inuyasha.  
  
“Shippo shot down Plan A,” Inuyasha reminded her as he shot the boy a look.  
  
“Hey!” Shippo hissed. “I am not going to allow your older brother the chance to hurt my mother again!”  
  
“ _Half_ ,” Inuyasha growled.  
  
“Okay, okay, _half_ \- brother,” Shippo amended. “So, what do you think your dad might do?”  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. “Honestly, there is no telling. Dad’s posture did not exactly tell us anything. I am sure we are going to find out sooner or later.”  
  
“In the meantime, we have to protect my sister,” Kikyo replied. “With her in such delicate condition, we cannot afford to allow anything to happen to her or the baby.”  
  
“If I have to, I will remove her from here and take her somewhere where Sesshomaru or your father cannot reach her,” Shippo said pointedly. “I have no qualms removing her from your protection and taking her elsewhere.”  
  
“That is the thing,” Inuyasha said hating the next thing he would have to say especially in front of Kikyo, “You may have to Shippo.”  
  
“No!” Kikyo echoed Shippo’s words from earlier. There was no way they were going to take away Kagome from her. This was her sister, and she did not want to part with her. “There has to be another way.”  
  
Shippo shook his head. “Unfortunately, this may be the route we may have to go.” He could see the forlorn look upon Kikyo’s face and sympathized with the older woman. Here was a woman who had her sister returned to her and now she would have to give her up in order to protect her from her brother-in-law. “Sesshomaru is not going to make things easy for us and it will be worse once he learns he has a child. You must remember that an heir in the yokai world is one of the most desired and even more so if the child comes from a powerful daiyokai and a Miko.”  
  
A frown marred Kikyo’s face. She knew that Shippo was right – a child between Sesshomaru and her only sister would be powerful in his own right, but he or she would also be the next heir to the Western Lands. She knew her brother-in-law would never let her sister go especially once he found out Kagome was pregnant. Yet, she did not want to see her sister subjected to such humiliation again. Kagome did not deserve it nor did she believe that Sesshomaru deserved any sort of chance to make it up to her, only to find someone new to have an affair with. No, Kagome deserved better and a chance to raise her child differently than she would have with Sesshomaru.  
  
“So where do we go from here?” She inquired finally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing in the center of the marbled foyer, Sesshomaru found himself alone. The sun had long set below the horizon just a few hours ago. Most of his servants had either turned in for the night or left the mansion for their home. He knew Jaken was still within the vicinity, but the old toad demon dared not approach nor even acknowledged him. He had seen the way he had looked upon him the moment of his arrival. The retainer had not bothered to greet him. Instead, he took his belongings and hobbled off away from him.  
  
Normally, the toad would have been groveling at his feet, but this time – this time it was different. The toad had only glanced upward at his master, but the bulging eyes revealed only contempt and pity.  
  
Sesshomaru’s golden eyes narrowed and he moved quickly up the stairs determined to discuss this matter with his mate, but his arrival in the master suite was met with nothing but shadowed darkness.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air and found that Kagome’s scent had long since dissipated. Long, slender claws reached for the wall switch. As the light came on, Sesshomaru was met with a neatly made bed and a room that seemed to have not been used in quite some time.  
  
Sesshomaru moved quickly to the walk-in closet that had belonged to his mate, only to find some of her clothes missing alongside her bags.  
  
 _When had she left_? He wondered.  
  
 _When have you been home_ , a voice in his mind answered with an angry hiss.  
  
Sesshomaru’s eyes widened just a bit upon realizing it was his beast talking. There was something in his beast’s voice that told Sesshomaru that it was angry at him.  
  
 _Angry is putting it mildly_ , the beast snarled rattling the chains that had kept it in place. It yanked hard that Sesshomaru could feel the bindings within himself groan with the threat of breakage. _You are soiled, Sesshomaru, with the scent of_ Slayer.  
  
The words were spat out as if the word were nothing more than a sour taste in its mouth.  
  
 _You broke your bond with our mate and now she is gone. In time, I will make you pay for that. You cannot hold me within these bonds much longer. You grow weak, old man, and I will bid my time._  
  
Sesshomaru knew that his beast was right; he had made a mistake allowing himself to believe that the Slayer was the answer to everything. He had been a fool and he had hurt the only woman he had ever loved.  
  
Sesshomaru set himself down on the edge of the king-sized bed as he tried to find wrangle with the reason behind his infidelity. He knew, in the beginning, he loved Kagome. He had even gone against the council's decision that he marry a human Miko. He had always believed that he and Kagome would be different….he had loved her more than anything and he was willing to battle the council for their consent to their mating. Oh, there had been plenty of council members clearly against the notion of the heir to the Western Lands mate a human Miko. They had even gone as far as to try to talk him out of it. They had even presented a suitable demoness as a match, but Sesshomaru would have none of it. If he could not have Kagome, then he would remain unmated. It had horrified the council because without Sesshomaru having an heir, the Western Lands would fall into the hands of the half-breed and his Miko mate.  
  
Long ago, he would have shared their sentiments and perhaps have even taken the demoness they presented as a mate. He believed that human-demon couplings were a terrible mark upon demon society and that such matings should be looked upon. He had seen what a human could do to a mating. He had watched Izayoi destroy his parents’ marriage and the boy she birthed had been nothing more than a dark mark upon the Western Lands. He had refused to interact with the idyllic picture his father tried to present to the rest of the demon world. He knew that his father had been shunned by many older families who had seen his relationship as disgusting.  
  
But as centuries and the culture changed, Sesshomaru watched as old prejudices changed as the demon population began to dwindle while the human population boomed. The demon world saw that it needed to change with the rest of the world, and they had begun adopting and integrating themselves into human society.  
  
As the times changed and Sesshomaru helped his father begin to rebuild his empire through human technology, Sesshomaru could see that not all humans were bad. Most were willing to work hard for the company and it certainly showed when Kagome joined some few years later. She had been fresh out of high school and she had been his half-brother’s best friend. He knew the blue-eyed young woman had had a crush on him, but the idiot never saw anything past her sister, Kikyo. It had been amusing in the beginning, but Sesshomaru found himself intrigued by the little onna. She was powerful. He could feel the power she radiated as it caressed his skin on numerous occasions, but it was not until he had challenged her that he felt her power in that single hit.  
  
It had been in that moment – that every single moment – the daiyokai realized that she had been a match for him. No one had ever come close to matching him in power, but this slip of a girl did and Sesshomaru was not about to let an opportunity pass before someone else claimed her.  
  
He could not imagine his life without her. He was not sure if this feeling he felt was love, but it had been damn close. He could feel every bit of this feeling whenever he was in her presence. For the first time in his life, he had found the one who had completed him…..  
  
…only to lose her to his foolish pride.  
  
It had been his pride he laid the blame upon and even more he blamed the council for whispering in his ear that Kagome had not yet borne him an heir. He tried to squash their words, but he could not help but see the truth in their words. They had been mated for quite some time and Kagome had not produced him an heir.  
  
 _Barren_.  
  
The council had believed that Kagome, because of her Miko abilities, was the cause of her lack of carrying a child. He needed to be rid of her. Part of him refused to let her go. He loved her and he was not about to lose the one thing in his life.  
  
That was until Hoshi Sango came into the picture. He could not remember anything after that. The beginning of their relationship had been a blur. All of it nothing more than a dream.  
  
And yet, as he woke from this dream, he learned that it was no dream, and proof of it surrounded him in this very room.  
  
Kagome was gone.  
  
The room empty. Her voice no longer echoing through the room.  
  
She was not here to greet him with the affection he missed from her.  
  
All because he had been foolish enough to choose someone else.  
  
Now he had lost her.  
  
And there would be no way he would ever have the chance to win her back unless….  
  
Sesshomaru rose to his feet and headed once more of the room, down the hall and stairs, and once more out the main door. There was only one person that could help him – his own father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening the door, Miroku stepped into the home and his wife sitting on the couch. The television had been turned off and dinner was sitting cold upon the dining table. He could see the life that once shined in his wife had been distinguished and he could not understand why.  
  
“Sango?” He spoke her name hoping to gauge a reaction from her and there had been nothing. He closed the door and placed his bag down on the floor, making his way toward her. He knelt in front of her and reached out to brush her hair from her face, only to see the word “whore” shining brightly on her forehead. “What happened?”  
  
“I did what you told me to do,” she whispered. There was no life, no feeling in her words. “Go have an affair, you told me, and stupid me listened to you.”  
  
She had been seeing someone. Well, this had been something new. He had no idea that she had taken up his offer and found herself someone.  
  
“You want to know who it was?” She inquired lifting those lifeless brown eyes to look at her husband.  
  
Miroku said nothing. What could he really say? He just nodded his head.  
  
“Sesshomaru.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taisho Toga leaned back in his chair trying to figure out what Inuyasha and the kit were up to. He knew the two of them would protect Kagome well enough and perhaps even go as far as to move her out of the reach of his son. If he wanted to change the course this entire thing was going, he would have to tread carefully and without giving either Shippo or his son a chance to hide Kagome before he had the chance to reach her himself.  
  
But how exactly was he going to do this?  
  
Toga tapped a claw against his chin in thought. Perhaps it was time for a visit. He would offer them no warning. Instead, he would make his appearance a surprise and this would give him the opportunity needed to speak to Kagome and perhaps get her to listen to him.  
  
Although he was extremely angry with his eldest, he hated to see his mating be taken from him. He had heard stories of yokai going insane once the process was done and he worried that his eldest would find himself in the same situation.  
  
It was decided; he would go surprise his youngest with a visit.  
  
Toga rose up and made his way to the door of his home office, only to find his eldest son standing there before looking a little worse for wear.  
  
“Father,” Sesshomaru spoke hoarsely, “please, I need your help.”

* * *

  


**Chapter End**


	5. Paradise (Not For Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some good news and some bad news to this chapter. First, the good news is that this chapter was finished in one night, which is surprised because normally I work on it here and there during the times I come from work. Tonight, my Muse just wanted to write.
> 
> The bad news is that this chapter will not contain any Sango and Miroku nor Toga and Sesshomaru. Nope, none of them. Instead, there is a bit of a surprise guest. You will meet a surprise guest in just a few moments.
> 
> Also, if you have a tumblr and want a chance to read teasers for chapters, feel free to read them at princessallura. I tend to do that whenever I start working on something. >>
> 
> As for the next chapter, it may be awhile before you see it. I have ideas forming in my head over the confrontation between Sango and Miroku and I working out the kinks there. So, yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy!

**When My Heart Shatters**

**By Utena**

_I can't remember_

_When I was young_

_I can't explain_

_If it was wrong_

_My life goes on_

_But not the same_

_Into your eyes_

_My face remains_

_(I've been so high)_

_I've been so down_

_(Up to the skies)_

_Down to the ground_

_I was so blind_

_I could not see_

_Your paradise_

_Is not for me_

_Paradise (Not For Me) by Madonna_

As the limo slowly eased its way up the paved roadway toward the circular courtyard, Inuyasha and Kikyo were uncertain who their guest would be. No one had made mention of a visit and certainly Toga had not mentioned coming down any time in the future. They knew the elder Taisho was far too busy trying not only to run the Taisho Corporation but the breakdown marriage between his eldest son and Kikyo’s sister would be needed to be answered before the Yokai Council. So, both ruled him out entirely.

 _So, who would come to visit without calling?_ They wondered.

As the limo drew around to the front staircase leading to the wrap-around porch, Kikyo and Inuyasha could only watch warily as the driver jumped out of the front seat and moved quickly to the open the back door to their visitor. Out stepped one of the most beautiful demonesses they had ever seen. Her long, flowing snow-white hair had been pulled back away into twin ponytails. A crescent moon graced her forehead, and two tiny purple lightning markings were underneath honey-colored eyes.

Inuyasha had been the first to react at the visitor upon realizing who it was exactly that came unannounced. He growled at her warning her that her presence was not warranted here.

A single, sculptured brow rose upward. “It is good to see you too, Inuyasha,” InuKimi greeted her former mate’s youngest child, “but I did not come here to see either of you.”

“Then, why are you here?” Inuyasha growled again flexing his clawed fingertips. “Your presence is unwanted here, hag, so why don’t you just get back on your broom and fly back to your sky palace.”

InuKimi could not help but allow a smile to tug on the corners of her red-painted lips. “I am here to see Kagome.”

“She’s not here,” he said stiffly, and he knew that his scent had probably alerted the full-blooded demoness that he was lying.

“I was told she was here,” InuKimi readdressed, her eyes narrowing just a bit at the hanyo. “May I see her?”

Placing a hand on her agitated mate’s arm, Kikyo stepped forward as she tried to defuse the situation. She had long heard rumors that InuKimi was powerful in her own right; she could feel the power of her yoki radiating off her as it pushed against her own Miko abilities. She knew that if InuKimi had wanted to, she could quickly do away with both and obtain her target without further interference, but there was something in InuKimi that told Kikyo that she was not the enemy.

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something when she heard the patter of feet behind them causing both she and Inuyasha to turn to find Kagome standing in the doorway.

“What’s going –“ the words died down in Kagome’s throat as her blue eyes drew upon the new guest standing there before them. “Kimi-kaasan.”

Kagome pushed her way past Inuyasha and Kikyo and threw herself at the older demoness, hugging her tightly as tears fell once more down her face.

“My dear girl,” InuKimi whispered softly wrapping her arms around her and holding her closely in comfort. She hated to see the human girl so torn up as she was and knowing that her only son was behind the misery.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked once more at each other in surprise. They had no idea that Kagome and Kimi had forged any sort of relationship during the stages of her mating to Sesshomaru and by the looks of it, the two of them had been close. Both realized that Kimi could be the ally they needed and perhaps even be the voice of reason for Kagome to see that she needed to end things with Sesshomaru, but would Kimi work with them?

“Come,” InuKimi spoke softly and glanced upward at the two still standing on the porch, “I believe we all need to talk.”

Settled in the living area of the sprawling home, Kimi retrieved her teacup and brought it to her lips, smelling the savory tea and taking a taste. The sweet brew was wonderful going down her throat that she made a mental notation to inquire of the name brand.

But first thing was first, she needed to address her sudden appearance to the group that had all settled around, waiting for someone to be the first to speak up. She knew her former mate’s youngest child was simmering in anger at her appearance, she could also see the curiosity clearly in his eyes as they shifted between herself and the young woman seated beside her.

Kimi brought down the teacup and sniffed the air. There was something different about Kagome’s scent. The girl’s scent had always smelled of rain and clean air, but now there was something clouding it, changing the scent altogether. Kimi leaned a little closer to inhale her scent once more. Yes, indeed, there was a change to her scent. If she did not know better, then she would believe that her beloved daughter-in-law was –

The thought ended abruptly as realization set in.

Kagome carried the precious heir her son so much desired.

A wicked grin tugged on the corners of her painted lips. My, all this changed everything and mostly, it gave her a strong purpose in protecting Kagome from her former mate and her only child.

Oh, she loved her son deeply – would go to the ends of the Earth if he asked her, but after everything she had been told from the ever-faithful Akito, there was no way Kimi was going to allow her son any chance of gaining sympathy for his discretion in sleeping with the Slayer. She had thought she had taught her son better, but it was apparent that the apple did not fall from the tree when it came to infidelity.

“I am sorry if my arrival is unannounced, it was not my intentions,” Kimi began setting her teacup back down on the saucer and turning her honey-colored eyes upon the group before her, “I had been informed of the recent events leading to my dear girl leaving her home and coming here.”

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. He did not, for one, believe that Kimi’s arrival was not planned, and he would not be surprised if the old man had sent her. He knew his father was not happy with either himself or Shippo for their refusal to relinquish Kagome back into the hands of Sesshomaru. He was certain that it was the reason why InuKimi was here. After all, the woman never showed up unless her son needed help.

“Don’t tell me – the old man called you and wanted you to fix things for the bastard and Kagome,” Inuyasha growled narrowing his amber eyes at the older demoness.

Kimi shook her head. “No, it was Akito who informed me of my son’s transgressions.”

Kagome perked upon hearing the name of the older demon, who had driven her not only home but also took her to the airport. “Is he okay, Kimi-kaasan?” She inquired worriedly.

Kimi patted the girl’s hand gently. “He is fine,” she assured her, “Akito is now part of my staff and has begun preparations to open the castle in Scotland.”

“Castle in Scotland?” Kikyo’s eyes widened as her eyes turned to her sister.

“Yes,” she said, “I own a castle in Scotland. I have not been there in years, but I think it would be the perfect time to open it. The place has over forty rooms and it would be the perfect place to lay low.”

“I don’t understand,” Kikyo’s brows furrowed together in confusion. Was Kimi saying she was going to take Kagome away?

“Kagome is pregnant with the next heir to the Western Lands,” she said stated laying her cards down on the table for all of them to see. She could see them stiffening at her words. “If my son or ex-mate find out, they could use the Yokai Council to force Kagome either to return to Sesshomaru or take her child away.” She paused to allow them to take in her words. “Demon society is much different from human society. Kagome’s child would fall under the jurisdiction of the Yokai Council simply because the child is the next heir to the Western Lands. However,” another pause and a flash of wickedness shone in her honey-colored eyes, “I am going to step in for Kagome.”

“What can you do against Sesshomaru and Toga?” Shippo asked curiously.

“I am aware that the Yokai Council has been called to deal with Sesshomaru’s mating to Kagome,” she acknowledged. She shifted her eyes to the quiet young woman at her side. She could see the emotional turmoil running through the young woman. She could see that Kagome was still having difficulty trying to decide whether to leave her mating to Sesshomaru. She knew the girl had loved her son so strongly, but Kimi also knew that if Kagome stayed in the mating, it would only destroy the girl more and that was something Kimi did not want to see. Kimi already had a plan – she would go before the council in Kagome’s steed and petition the mating be dissolved, but she would have to get Kagome’s co-operation with it first. The only way for that is if the two of them had a talk – without the others.

“Before I continue sharing my musings with you, I wish to discuss this matter privately with Kagome,” she stated. “If you three would leave for the moment and allow me the chance to speak to Kagome alone.”

“No way!” Inuyasha was the first to voice his disapproval as he shot up from his seat and glared at the older demoness. “If you have something to say to K’gome, then I think you can tell us all!”

“Kagome, do you wish to talk privately with me or would you like the entire family to remain?” She inquired to the quiet girl.

Kagome’s head lifted to look at her sister, her adopted son, and Inuyasha. “Please, let me have a moment with Kimi-kaasan.” She lifted her hand to halt the protests that were about to bubble forth from Inuyasha’s mouth. “Please? I will be fine.”

It was Shippo was the first to speak up as he pushed Inuyasha out the door, “Don’t worry, Mom, I will make sure he does not bother you both.”

“And I will help!” Kikyo singsonged as she followed them behind, closing the door as she did so.

“Kagome, my dear,” InuKimi’s voice was filled with concern.

“I still love him so much,” Kagome stated softly lifting her watery blue eyes up to look at her adopted mother. “I thought we had the perfect relationship. I – I knew the council was pushing for us to have children, but every time I took the test, and it came out negative, I could see the disappointment in his eyes even when he tried to reassure me that we would keep trying.” The tears were racing down her face. “I never thought he would find someone else. I never thought he would do something like this.” She reached up to wipe away her tears that were falling down her face in light streams. “I never thought he would start looking to replace me, Kimi-kaasan. I thought we would always be together and that we would be always happy like Kikyo and Inuyasha. I was so blinded by love that I did not see that my love was never returned.”

Kimi’s eyes softened as she listened to the heartbreaking tone of Kagome’s voice. She could feel her inner beast roar in rage at the pain the young woman was going through. She had thought she had taught her son to be so much better than his father, only in the end to disappointing her. She knew about the girl her son was seeing – Sango, a girl whose family bloodline were demon slayers. She had only seen the girl briefly in passing once. She had come to see her son briefly once and the woman had been far too close to her son. She had seen the look her eyes – it had been the same look that Kagome held for Sesshomaru.

“Kagome, child of my heart,” Kimi replied reaching out to cup the girl’s face tenderly, “my son has deserted you and has picked another in your place. I know these are not the words you want to hear, but I believe you should make a life for yourself and for the child you carry. I understand you don’t want the mating between you both to end, but you need to realize the situation is not the best for you. You need to break free, stand on your own two feet, and raise this child. It is going to be hard, my dear girl, but you will have myself as well as those who are listening at the door.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Kagome said. “I know my heart will always belong to Sesshomaru.”

“And it will,” she assured her, “but you have to also to learn to let go and stand on your own two feet. You can do this; I know you can. Let me represent you at the Council meeting and dissolve your mating. I think this would be the best time to move you before you give birth. My castle in Scotland is being reopened as we speak, and I can easily send you and the rest to be there. I am sure that your sister and Inuyasha can make trips back and forth here to their home.”

Kagome nodded her head. “Okay,” she replied trying to swallow back down all the pain her heart was feeling.

“You three can come back in,” Inukimi spoke loud enough for the three outside of the room to hear. She watched with amusement as the door reopened and three figures reshuffled back into the room. Once they were seated again, her honey-colored eyes lighted with mischief but the smile upon her painted red lips told a far different story. “I believe we all have something to discuss together and a plan to be implanted.”

Inuyasha, who had been against the idea of having Kimi here, was now certain the woman would be their best weapon against not only his father but his half-brother. It was going to be a pity he was not going to be there to see the fireworks when she appeared at the council.

“So, what are we going to do?” Shippo asked watching the elder demoness with uncertainty in his emerald-green eyes.

“First thing is first,” Kimi began, “we need to move Kagome away from here. I am certain my ex is aware that Kagome is here, and I believe that he may show up unannounced with the hope of appealing to Kagome’s soft heart.”

“Do you think it would be wise to start moving, Kagome-kaasan?” Shippo prodded.

“We have no choice at the moment,” she said placing her hand upon Kagome’s and giving it a small squeeze of support. “If anything, my son may be trying to appeal to his father with the hopes of making Toga see the reason that he needs not to end the mating between Kagome and himself. I am not sure if my son would be sincere in having Kagome returned to his side.”

“You think Sesshomaru would continue his affair with the Slayer?” Kikyo asked taking in everything that had been said.

Kimi shook her head. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. “I don’t know if Sesshomaru would end his relationship with the Slayer in hopes of mending his mating to Kagome and it is not something I wish to entertain. Our first concern should be for not only Kagome but for the child she carries.”

“So, moving her away from her family would be best?” Shippo had to ask. He did not want to have his mother removed from his side especially when he knew she needed him.

Another shake of her head. “No, I don’t think separating Kagome from any of you would be healthy for herself and her baby. I propose you three moved to Scotland with us. I am quite aware that none of you like the idea of Kagome leaving, but we need to place her before our feelings. Kagome would be safe.”

“And what do you propose?” Inuyasha acquiesced, reminding himself that this was for the best.

“I believe that we should move our operations to Scotland,” Kimi proposed. “The castle has forty rooms and the both of you,” she nodded to Kikyo and Inuyasha, “may use my private jet to return here when the occasion arises.”

There was a small pause as each of them contemplated the plan. They all knew it would best to move Kagome as Kimi pointed out if it meant to keep her out of Sesshomaru’s reach.

“How soon can we start leaving?” Kikyo was the first to speak up.

* * *

**Chapter End**


	6. Careless Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit short because I have placed in a small surprise at the end and I kinda did not want to add anything after that. >> I like cliffhangers and this was just one of those moments that I could not resist. Unfortunately, there is no Toga and Sesshomaru - okay, there is Sesshomaru before his arrival at his father's home but nothing more than that. 
> 
> I cannot promise when the next chapter is going to be released. I have been extremely busy at work and things have been hectic as hell there. >> The only reason why this chapter is out is that I am once more under quarantine due to a coworker. I have a scheduled test on Friday and I am hoping to be back at work by Monday. So, yeah.

**When My Heart Shatters**

**By Utena**

_I feel so unsure_   
_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_   
_As the music dies, something in your eyes_   
_Calls to mind a silver screen_   
_And all its sad good-byes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_   
_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_   
_Though it's easy to pretend_   
_I know you're not a fool_

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend_   
_And waste the chance that I'd been given_   
_So I'm never gonna dance again_   
_The way I danced with you_

_Time can never mend_   
_The careless whispers of a good friend_   
_To the heart and mind_   
_Ignorance is kind_   
_There's no comfort in the truth_   
_Pain is all you'll find_

_Careless Whisper by George Michael_

“ _Sesshomaru_.”

Genuinely stunned by her admission, Miroku sank down into the nearest chair. His mind was trying to wrap around who his wife had been sleeping with. He had never thought that she would have taken the initiative to go after a married man – even one who was mated. He had thought he had warned her against such ventures in the beginning, but it was now apparent she had not listened to a word he had spoken.

“And what of Kagome?” He inquired. He could only imagine the storm that was on the horizon. It was big and bad, and, in the aftermath, there was bound to be a disaster that none would even dare recover from. One of those would-be Kagome herself. He knew that his friend had loved her yokai more than anything in this world and he had been aware of the small hiccup that they had been suffering.

Sango’s eyes narrowed angrily at the mention of Kagome. She hardly knew the woman – only met her because she had been dating Miroku and that the girl had been one of his friends. They had never become close. To Sango, Kagome was far too goody-good for her taste and made no attempt to get close to the woman. She saw no reason even after Kagome had helped her land the biggest job in her life. The only thing the girl ever did for her was to offer her mate to her on a silver platter and she used that to her advantage especially after having caught Miroku in the arms of another woman.

“What of her?” Sango countered. She rose from the couch and moved to stand in front of the window. “She has disappeared, from what I have gathered.”

Miroku felt his heart sink realizing that he had been part of the reason that Kagome was nowhere in sight. He could only fathom his friend had been hurt from the entire situation and had withdrawn somewhere to heal her broken heart. He wished more than anything that he could take back his words to Sango…even wishing he had been faithful to her in the beginning.

But all of these were nothing more than emptiness. He had been the catalyst to everything and now he knew that Inuyasha and the others would never welcome him with open arms as they once did. No, much like Sango he would be an outcast. He had seen it happen in the mixed society of demon and human. He had watched people become outcasts and even their names blackened from entering doors that once welcomed them warmly. He had heard stories of Toga and Izayoi during the earliest stages of their affair being found out. He had heard demon society had turned its back on Toga and doors shut in his face. It had taken centuries before the two had been welcomed again, but the damage had been done. Izayoi rarely held any soirees or social gatherings in their home.

The weight of guilt hung over Miroku’s head. He knew the demon council was not known for being merciful in their rulings and he was certain that the hammer would be brought down upon the mating of Kagome and Sesshomaru. After all, the collective world of demon and human had held their breath when the two mated, believing that their relationship would be the strongest in the world. He knew Kagome had been in love with Sesshomaru since the beginning. He had even had a slight suspicion that she had a crush on the older demon since they had been children, but she never said anything nor made it even obvious to anyone outside of their group. As it was, many people believed that Inuyasha and Kagome would be together in the end. Unfortunately, the fruition of this expectation never came to pass as Inuyasha’s eyes were only on Kikyo, Kagome’s older sister.

It had not seemed to affect Kagome in the least. He never saw her sad over it, but she was happy. Happy for her best friend and happy for her older sister. She had even been Kikyo’s Maid-of-Honor. He only surmised that his friend had been hoping for a chance with Sesshomaru, but the older demon never seemed to give her a second glance or thought.

“If she loved him as you think she would lead you to believe,” Sango’s cold tone shook Miroku from his musings and caused his head to turn once more in her direction, “then she would have done everything in her power to hold onto her marriage to him.”

“Perhaps she _tried_ hard to do so,” He returned narrowing his indigo-colored eyes at his wife, “but I feel you interfered well enough to ensure that such possibilities were never made on Sesshomaru’s part.”

A smirk tugged on the corners of Sango’s lips. “I was not about to let him go. She had all this time to keep him interested in her.”

“And I am sure you did everything in your power to make sure that his attention to you never wavered,” he bit out.

“You need to keep up with the conversation, Miroku,” she sneered at him. “I wanted him, and I was not going to let him go. They were already going through a rough time in their marriage as it was.”

“And you saw your opportunity to sink your hooks into him,” he tacked on dryly. “I feel like when you took this job, you were just waiting for me to give you the ‘okay’ to take him away from Kagome and like an idiot, I did.”

“You did indeed,” she replied crossing her arms over her chest. “I am not satisfied with this arrangement we have between us, Miroku. I want more and I want Sesshomaru.”

Miroku stiffened knowing exactly where this conversation was heading – divorce. He had never thought his sweet Sango would turn out to be ambitious and money-hungry – she never seemed to have been the type, but now he wondered if she had ever really loved him in the beginning or had he been nothing more than a stepping stone to a world she wanted to be part of more now than ever.

“What makes you think that Sesshomaru will want you?” He pressed.

There was a pause as Sango mulled over the answer in her head. She had wanted to tell Miroku just yet, but she knew that if she was going to get him to agree to a divorce, then she would have to tell him.

“I’m pregnant.”

Miroku’s whole world crashed around him.

Sesshomaru exited the mansion and made his way toward the garage of his home where he chose his most precious jaguar for the journey to his father’s home. In his hand, he held his cell phone and had been dialing Kagome’s cell number, but each call was sent directly to voicemail. He could only fathom that his mate had seen his number flash across her screen and made the decision that she had no desire to discuss any matter with him.

He had already left several voicemail messages pleading with her to give him a chance at an explanation, but it had become apparent with each passing minute his call was not returned that his mate wanted nothing more to do with him. He could only fathom that whoever she was with had begun to whisper into her ear to let the gravel of the Yokai Council fall upon the disintegration of their mating.

Sesshomaru growled as he eased himself into the front seat of his jag and tossed his phone into the passenger seat. All he wanted was a single moment to make things right between them but whoever Kagome was with was making sure it would be extremely hard for him to get even a phone call returned to him.

Briefly, he wondered if Shippo was the one behind it. After all, he had not seen the kitsune in the office ever since he threw that punch. The boy had even made it clear that he would never allow Sesshomaru within an inch of Kagome. He could believe that it was him.

His only hope for help was his father. He knew Toga had already told him that he would not stand in the way of the council’s decision, but if he could appeal to his father’s softer side, then he could easily persuade the older Taisho to help him find Kagome and gain her back before the Council convened in a few short days.

As the car roared to life, Sesshomaru pulled out of the garage and onto the paved road leading to the main street.

Kagome glanced down at the phone in her hand. She had seen it light up several times and each time she had sent it to voicemail. She had no desire to discuss anything with her mate. No amount of promises or anything for that matter from him would ease the broken heart she felt. She could not understand why he now he would choose to call her when he had all this time prior to discuss the status of their mating.

Placing the phone back down, Kagome had been unaware that Kimi had been watching from the doorway. The older demoness could scent the sorrow from her daughter-in-law, but she made no attempt to intervene. No, she would allow Kagome to grieve for the end of her mating in peace. The girl had been through enough and even more now, she was carrying the heir to the West.

As Kimi scented the air again, she smelt something different within Kagome’s scent. There was something reaching out to the younger woman, wrapping around her aura to offer comfort and Kimi could only contemplate that this was coming from the child she was carrying. It seemed to know something was wrong with its mother but not exactly what it was that made her feel this way.

Kimi closed her eyes and allowed her own yoki reach to out to assure the unknown power source that everything would be fine, but there was something else there and did not appreciate the moment between mother and child being disrupted by an interloper. Kimi reached out again in assurance when she realized something –

Kagome was not carrying just one child but _**two**_.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
